The Porcelain Doll
by Daizy Blackrose Of Slytherin
Summary: The Wizarding World was at war & it knew no bounds. It happens that Draco is hit by a curse & find himself turn into a doll, but yet no one knows it happen to him? Read on as Draco tells how life is as a Porcelain doll goes & how he gets freed.
1. Prelude

Yea a whole new story!

Am not going to give any of the plot away this time!

So read on to find out how this tale starts off & tell me what you think of it.

**_Daizy Blackrose._**

* * *

**The Porcelain Doll**

**_ Prelude _**

**_Journal Entry, May 20, 1997:_**

**_Dearest Journal,_**

_"**The battle had been going on for days, there was a lot of people running, ducking, & shooting off cruses & unforgivables.**_

**_Pure panic, mayhem, & terror had spread across the Wizarding World, first starting with the destruction of the Ministry of Magic, then Diagon Alley, the only places in the Wizarding World that seem to withstand the terror & might of Lord Voldemort & his Deatheaters. _**

**_Was Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, & the ever terrorising Forbidden Forrest. _**

**_Someone once told me when I was a young man that these were dark times & dark times indeed they were, but now as I've grown older & wiser. I wish could go back & be on the side of the light, but if I did that I would never had met her…………..the love of my life._**

**_Only thing is, she'll never find out my feelings for her because I'm just a plaything to her & that's all I'll ever be till my dieing day."_**

_"**It might be a while though till my next journal entry, I hope the light of life will lead me out of this darkness that I'm trapped in."**_

**_Fool of love & Prisoner of the darkness, forever & always yours,_**

**_Draconis Lucianus Malfoy_**

**_Age 17_**

**

* * *

**

* * *

** Alexandria's Intro **

**This is to a young man that had fought on the wrong side of the battle over good & evil, what happened to him & the miracle that from it. **

**Who I'm I?**

**Well my name is Alexandria Krisstonia Preston just a young lady that was born & raised in the Muggle World. **

**But how I'm I wrapped up in this you wonder, well I was born in Muggle London at the time the war in the Wizarding World was going on, but by the time the war there was near a end. **

**The time their had got slower than the time in the Muggle world because of some mishap that had happen in Ministry of Magic back near the beginning of the war. So by the end of war, everyone in the Wizarding world that was say like 16, 17, 18 & up were still that age. **

**It seems as tho their bodies had stopped aging at that very moment in time & not only that. **

**But at the beginning of the war, all 5****th****, 6****th****, & 7****th**** year students of Hogwarts had to fight in it or die. **

**So the Ministry of Magic had sent out a message to the whole Magic community stating, "That all students of Hogwarts that fought in the war, are required to finish their schooling from the year that in which they had left in order to graduate." **

**By then I had grown into my teen years & all had seemed well ……...for awhile that is. **

**But one day when I came home from boarding school all was not well, cause my mother was awaiting me in our drawing room with news that my father had been in a horrible accident on his way home from a business trip. **

**I was in shock when she told me they found something **

**and the thing they found was a porcelain doll that was in excellent condition. **

**In which was hard to believe because the wreckage of the accident prove to sired a whole different tale all together. **

**But non the less my mother despite the horrible reminder that the doll presented to her, let me keep him. **

**For my mother only wanted to see me happy at that point in time & she could tell that the doll had something special to him. **

**This doll had the most beautiful grayish blue eyes I had ever seen & his hair was a golden platinum blond, with the fair skin tone like what most porcelain dolls would have. And he was dressed in what looked like a boarding school uniform but with also a long black over coat that had a crest on it that said Slytherin & the coat swept the ground around him when I had him standing up. **

**My mother never saw me unhappy when I had the him around me, constant companions we were. **

**He was always there when I needed someone to hug & needed comfort. **

**Of course it never accrue to me during that time that the doll was actually someone from the world of Harry Potter, but after getting the doll I started to read the stories & I found I was liking the character Draco Malfoy very much but also I was finding a close likeness between him & my doll, so I went on to name the doll after him. **

**It was like that name was meant for the doll. **

**But as I got older things got harder, their were times I would have to hide him from my friends & then later my boyfriends. **

**Cause they would never understand the feelings I had shared with him, the bond we had was one that forge in the magicks of two worlds coming together.**

**But anyway because of this most of my relationships with guys were doom to fail the moment any of them stepped foot in my home, cause something would always happen to make the guy I was seeing turn around & leave me for someone else. **

**And every time this happened I would turned to the only person in the world that would listen & lend me comfort when I needed it……..**_**The Porcelain Doll.**_

* * *

**So what do think? Review me to let me know! Then I might post the next Chp. _Always, Daizy Blackrose._**


	2. The Porcelain Companion Heads Back Home

**The Porcelain Companion Heads Back Home.**

** Ch 1. **

**_Journal Entry: August 31st, 1999_**

_**You might wonder how it is that I am able to write in my journal seeing as am in doll form. Well long time ago I had placed a charm upon my journal before I had left Hogwarts to fight in the war. This I had just remembered after being in this form for 3 years, but anyways the charm I put upon my journal is suppose to write my thought I think for that entry even when am far far away from it. In which is good for me but no one else is there to read what I have to say, in which is**_ _"Someone help me am stuck in the form of a doll & am the plaything of Muggle girl named Alexandria!!"_ _**Well it looks as tho Alexandria is going to bed early, in which means I am too. Wait a minute, she never goes to bed early unless she is leaving for boarding school the next day. In which means I will have to endure another year of boredom in Sweden Ohhh Merlin save me! I wish for once her mother would send her to a boarding school in Britain, at least their I'd feel at home. Well then time for sleep I guess, cause Alexandria just picked me up & is heading to her bed with a tired look on her face.**_

**_Til later yours always,_**

**_Draconis Lucianus Malfoy _**

**_Age: body wise 17…but mentally age: 19._**

****

**

* * *

**

****

** The next morning **

"**Alexandria!!!!!!!!!!! Please Hurry up or your going to miss your flight!" Yelled Mrs. Preston.**

"**Yes Mother, I'm coming I have just one more thing to pack!" Alexandria yelled back.**

**So Alexandria hurried along & put her most prized idem into her school trunk in between her clothes so it wouldn't break during the trip to her new boarding school in the U.K. After placing her silent but loving friend into the trunk (Which he hated, but gladly aloud cause he had a good feeling about this trip.) then gently she placed the rest of her clothing on top for padding & then she close the trunk. **

**She then proceed to pull the monster size trunk out of her room & down the stairs to the entryway where her mother was waiting. **

"**You ready to go now?" Asked Mrs. Preston Primly.**

"**All is packed & ready for travel." Alexandria said casually having done this many times since she could remember but this time she was going to a new school.**

"**That's good, now you remember who your to report to once you get to the school right?" Asked Mrs. Preston primly.**

"**Yes, I'm to report to a Headmistress McGonagall." Alexandria said broadly having been told this over & over again by her mother. **

"**Good, now let's get you on your way my dear." Said Mrs. Preston with a coldness to her voice.**

**So at this two house servants grabbed the heavy trunk & went out the front door to put the heavy trunk in the back of their Rolls Royce. **

"**Enjoy your year at school, I'll see you when June comes round." Said Mrs. Preston swiftly.**

"**I guess this means I won't be coming home for Christmas break then, huh." Said Alexandria a little snippy. **

**At this Mrs. Preston nodded her head with an eyebrow raised as to confirm this.**

"**Well then, I'll see you in June Mother." Said Alexandria saying the last part bitterly as she turned & walked out to the silver & black Rolls Royce Silver Ghost awaiting her.**

**The driver & the servants noticed Alexandria was in a dark mood, so they tended to their work as quick as they could so she wouldn't be snipping at them on her way out. The thing about Alexandria & her Mother's relations to each other had got kinda strained since the death of Alexandria's father, her Mother had become more colder, arrogant, selfish, snobbish, & prideful. **

**It came down to the point that Alyssa Crissa Chrisston the wife of Marcus Anthony Preston & Mother of Alexandria Krisstonia Preston, had become the Muggle female version of Lucius Arthuridus Malfoy minus the violent tenancies of the temper that goes with.**

**As Alexandria sat back in her seat, she started thinking about the way her & her Mother had not gotten along during her summer at home. It was due of course to a letter that had arrived in the mid of July by owl. **

**Her Mother had been in her father's old study going Thur her father's business affairs when the owl had arrived tapping at the window awaiting entry from the woman at the cherry wood coloured desk. **

**Alyssa Preston noticed the inpatient owl at the window with what looked to be a letter of great importations & so she got up, then went to the window to open it.**

**The owl greatly happy that the woman had find a moment to spare out of her time, enter & landed on the desk gently with hoot sticking the leg with the letter on it out for her to take. **

**At first Alyssa was a little reluctant to take the letter at first, then the owl hooted impatiently at her. **

**So Alyssa then carefully took the letter off the owl's leg & then backed away slowly so not to stir the owl into a frenzy, while doing so she looked at the envelope in her hand that said:**

**_To: Miss Alexandria K. Preston_**

**_Of : 102306 Starfalls Grove, Washington._**

**_Preston Manor._**

**_From: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,_**

**_Former Gyrffindor Head of House & Professor of Transfigurations _**

**_Of : Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft_**

**_Britain._**

**After that the owl nodded then turned round & took off out of the window, leaving Alyssa with the business of opening the letter with the Hogwarts's crest sealed on it.**

**But she didn't open it, cause she thought it be best to include Alexandria in the news at the same time.**

**So Alyssa summon one of the servants to go fetch Alexandria from her room & to tell her to hurry.**

**So the servant hurried out of the room & then five minutes later Alexandria came into the room looking upset at her Mother for interrupting her moment of peace & quite. **

"**So there is something you wanted me for?" Asked Alexandria with an eyebrow upward. **

**Picture a dark ravened haired, dark chocolate brown eyed, coffee tan skinned, girl with curls bouncing down her back & with an aristocratically beautiful body dressed in a tennis outfit waiting for an answer impatiently.**

"**Yes my dear, this letter just arrived in you name." Said Mrs. Preston handing the envelope over to Alexandria with a sneer on her face. Alexandria started to wonder why her mother was sneering at her then she looked at the object in hand.**

**Alexandria looked at the envelope & then her eyes went wide when she read where it came from, then quickly opened the envelope to read the letter inside.**

**Alexandria couldn't believe it, the school, the places, the people that she was reading about were real **

**and now they wanted her to come to their school & learn magic with them.**

**Alexandria knew this meant that she was a witch or at least a Muggleborn witch.**

**But because of this it had cussed tension between Alyssa & Alexandria, cause Alyssa felt that she had just lost her last bit of normalcy in her life. **

**Alexandria on the other hand had felt it all fit into place with her strangeness that people always seem to point out about her.**

**Since that day Alyssa spent most of her time doing something to keep herself busy, so whenever Alexandria would ask her out for a little time together. **

**She would come up with the excuse that she was busy with business affairs & had no time to waist with lounging about doing idle chit-chat.**

**So since then they drifted apart to the point that they only saw each other at mealtimes & as they past each other in the hallways. **

**As Alexandria was thinking this all over, she had fallen asleep on the black velvet cushions of the Rolls Royce as it motor it's way to the airport quickly. **

**Alexandria awoke as the car came to a stop at the curb side parking. **

**She got out of the vehicle & went to where her trunk was, as the driver pulled it out of the back of the car. **

**Then the driver put the trunk on a trolley & nodded to Alexandria, which meant it was up to her to take care of trunk now. **

**So she grabbed her carry on bag out of the car & put it on top of the trunk, nodded to the driver. **

**Which meant he could leave. **

**He nodded in return with a smile, then got into the car & drove off.**

**With this Alexandria took the trolley with her stuff on it & headed towards the doors that lead to gate 2 for eastbound flights. **

**She then headed to the ticket desk to check in for her flight, the lady at the desk took her ticket with a smile & let her through the gate.**

"**Hope you enjoy your flight with us today Miss." Said the kind ticket lady.**

"**Why thank you." Said Alexandria with smile as she went through the tunnel to the airplane & boarded the plane. **

**After Alexandria was seated the Capitan's voice came on over the intercom **

"**This is your Capitan speaking I'd like to welcome you all aboard flight 119 heading from Seattle to London non-stop, we hope you will enjoy your flight with us today." **

**While the captain was talking on the intercom, back in the luggage compartment in Alexandria's trunk where Draco laid. Draco tried to listen to what the captain was saying but only caught bits & pieces. **

**What he heard was this: **

"**Flight 119.…..from….ooo…London…….stop,…hope………enjoy……with……today."**

**Draco was now thinking to himself. **_"How did I get put on a flight to Britain when Alexandria was suppose to be going to Sweden, somehow they must have put the luggage on the wrong bloody plane oh boy is Alex going to be pissed!"_

"**The planes starting to take off, good bye Seattle hello home!" thought Draco.**


	3. A Bright Light In The Darkness

-1**~*****A Bright Light In The Darkness*****~**

**Ch 2.**

~~~*~~~

**In the Wizarding World.**

**At Malfoy Manor**

**~*~**

**Draco's friends Pansy & Blaise were packing their trunks for their last year at Hogwarts & it seemed as though Nacrissa had been trying to rush them, even though they had two hours till it was time for them to leave. **

**See the reason Pansy & Blaise were staying at Malfoy Manor was that their families had fallen in war against the light side. So Lucius & Nacrissa having made it thru the war only to have their son disappear, had decided to take in Pansy & Blaise as their own. Thinking that their son would have wanted that for his friends. Because of this, Pansy & Blaise were now Malfoys by name but not by blood. **

**Now that Pansy & Blaise had got done packing they headed down to breakfast while the house elves took their trunks down to the main hall.**

"**I can't wait to get back to school so I can pick on Potter." Said Blaise smirking.**

"**But why?" wined Pansy.**

"**Well Pansy see it's like this, since Draco is not going to be their to do so someone has to." Said Blaise while moving his hands.**

"**And seeing as I'm Draco best mate, that puts me in charge of things as long as he's gone." Said Blaise saying it like Draco would have said it.**

"**Do you understand Pansy?" Asked Blaise in the same matter as before.**

**Pansy nodded her head with a sadden look on her face.**

**It pained her knowing that Draco wasn't going to be with them for their last year at Hogwarts, but she felt that he was still alive somewhere. And that he was trapped somewhere, in something that in which he couldn't break free from. Like a spell had been placed on him that could only be broken by his true love & who knows who that could be or how long it would be till he found this person Pansy thought.**

"_I hope your alive Draco, wherever you are & whoever your with hopefully their taking good care of you despite of who you are!" _**thought Pansy.**

**As the teens walked down the hall, they talked of many other things to pass the time.**

**By now they had reached the Dinning Hall & Lucius & Nacrissa had said their hellos to the two teens as they entered.**

**The two teens in return nodded their heads & then sat themselves down at the table. **

**Just then an owl tapped at the window & Lucius had gotten up to let the owl in to deliver it's message.**

**It look as tho it was from Hogwarts & a little heavier then a normal letter.**

**Lucius noticed who it was addressed to & showed it to Nacrissa with a concerned look on his face.**

**Nacrissa took the envelope & looked at who it was addressed to.**

**To: Mr. Draco L. Malfoy**

**From: Headmistrss McGonagall**

**Of Hogwarts school of Wizardry & Witchcraft.**

**Nacrissa looked like she was about to cry when Lucius came over to her & pulled her closely to him. Trying to comfort her, knowing what this meant to them. **

**Blaise wondered what the message was about, but Pansy could already guess that the message had to do with Draco. Cause Nacrissa had always got teary eyed whenever the subject of Draco was brought up. Blaise was still looking curious bout the letter & Lucius noticed this. So he ask Nacrissa to let Pansy & Blaise see the letter, just to end their curiosity. Nacrissa handed the letter to Blaise cause he seem the most curious out of the two. **

**Dear Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy,**

**I glad to inform you that your son is alive, but we have yet to find out where it is he is at this moment. The reason we know he is alive is that the portrait to the Heads Dorms won't let us change who the Head Boy is & keeps saying that the person must be dead in order to bring a new head boy/girl in on such short notice of appointing. We have never had this problem with the portraits like this before & the portrait said it can still feel young Mr. Malfoy's lifeforce beating strongly. Meaning that Draco is still alive & with that I can't appoint a new Head Boy. I hope this bit of news will at least put you ease a little bit. Also I have put the Head Boy badge in with this letter, please have Master Blaise hold on to it for Draco so just in case he does reappear in our mist again.**

**With that all said I do with great hope wish you all a wonderful day.**

**With fond regards,**

**Headmistrss McGonagall**

**With that Lucius handed Blaise the badge.**

"**I swear I'll take good care of this knowing my bro & best mate could possibly come back, it makes me happy & overfilled with joy." said Blaise with a smile on his face.**

**At that moment they all gather together & embraced in a group hug for a moment of silent rejoicing, then broke apart. **

**It was time for Pansy & Blaise to head to the train station, so with that bit of happy news to follow them. Lucius & Nacrissa followed them outside to their beautiful Rolls Royce of the same make & style of Alexandria's in the Muggle World.**

**When all were inside & all three trunks were loaded, the driver pulled the car down the long winding driveway on it's way to it's destination.**


	4. When The Truth Hurts, Slap It Back!

When The Truth Hurts, Slap It Back!

Ch 3.

**Alexandria was glad to be off the plane & now was at Kings Cross heading towards the platforms of nine & ten. **

**She pushed the trolley with her trunk til the platforms came into view. **

**When she got there she saw two groups of people saying their good-byes for the year. **

**First group had a lot of redheads & a boy with dark brown hair. **

**Along with this group was a girl with slightly frizzy medium brown hair. **

**The four teens in the group look as tho they had a really close friendship. **

**Tho Alexandria had never been in the Wizarding World, she already guess who they were. **

**Alexandria then was right behind the second group & turned her eyes to them. **

**The second group had a mix of people. **

**A girl with short raven black hair & a boy with dark brown curly hair were saying good-bye to a man with long white blonde hair along with a woman with long platinum blonde hair. **

**Something about the woman had struck Alexandria with odd familiarity, something bout her voice had reminded Alexandria of her mother. **

**It was then they all noticed her standing there & when the woman looked at Alexandria. **

**Alexandria was shocked at what she saw, she saw her mother's face looking back at her. **

**This didn't go unnoticed by those in the group & they wondered what had posed this girl to look at Nacrissa with such shock written in her face. **

"**I don't know why you look at me with such shock in your eyes child." Said Nacrissa with worry noticed in her voice. **

**This snapped Alexandria out of her shock. **

"**The reason for that madam is that you look & sound exactly like my mother. **

**It kinda sent me for a loop, cause my mother is in the U.S. **

**And here you are a exact duplicate of her, it kinda makes me want to question you & her both." Said Alexandria with a eyebrow raised upward. **

**Then Lucius, Pansy, & Blaise looked at Nacrissa with questioning in their eyes. **

**Nacrissa saw this & said with a little worry written in her face. **

**" I've never seen this child before I swear, anyways Draco is my only child you know that!" **

**At this point Alexandria noticed the pendent that Nacrissa was wearing, it was the same one her mother was wearing when she left home. **

**That pendent & the ring on her hand. **

**She remembered the day her dad had given them a matching set of both. **

**At that moment Alexandria took her pendent out from under her top. **

**Everyone saw it as well as the rings & looked back & forth between the two ladies. **

**Then Nacrissa spoke " I….I swear I've never seen this girl before today & that Draco is my one only child!" **

**At this being said Alexandria's face turned to a coolly evil look that only came out when someone highly wrong her. **

**The look stayed on her face as she passed the group & as she past Nacrissa she looked at her with a hurt look on her face. **

"**Sorry young lady…..I" Nacrissa was bout to say sorry for looking like her mother but then Alexandria turn away from her with her face full of anger & said "Whatever you lie'n two faced bitch!" **

**Only loud enough for Nacrissa to hear as she passed by & onto the platform of 9&/3 before they could ask questions.**


End file.
